1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a light-emitting diode (LED), and in particular, to an LED lighting system.
2. Related Art
An LED is a device including a single PN junction and having unilateral conductivity. An LED drive circuit is a circuit that enables an LED to give out light. An LED is conventionally defined as a low-voltage direct current product, and a drive circuit of the LED is also designed according to this definition. FIG. 1 shows a typical LED drive circuit. It can be seen that the LED drive circuit includes multiple electronic devices such as a rectifier diode, an electrolytic capacitor, an inductor, and a chip. This causes an LED product to have high energy consumption and a short service life, and moreover, a large number of devices are wasted.